On The Other Side
by makesyourmark
Summary: A deep history of secrecy surrounds the life of a young girl, Lynn, as she finds her place in the future of the wizarding world. Her role, like all, may be small but her gift impacts the most important of events in the course of Good vs. Evil. GoF,etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: On The Other Side

**Rating**: T-M (as some scenes may be mature)

**Summary**: A deep history of secrecy surrounds the life of a young girl, Lynn, as she finds her place in the future of the wizarding world. Her role, like all, may be small but her gift impacts the most important of events in the course of Good vs. Evil.

* * *

Lynn Laurent was far from extraordinary to anyone who knew her. She was quite plain to any eyes that fell on her. She had brown hair, a pair of brown eyes to match, and pale skin. She wasn't short, nor was she tall, but average height. She was very young, barely turning eleven a month before this very day.

The Laurent family had only consisted of Lynn and her two parents. They had lived in a small home together in Ottery St. Catchpole amongst several wizarding families. The one story brick home was as normal as any family home; a front garden full of giant roses and a large flowering tree from the family's trip to Japan from 5 years ago. The inside of the home was larger than it looked on the outside. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen, a sitting room, and a small side room which always remained locked under her father's orders. Lynn would only be in there once in her lifetime.

Now, that once seemingly normal home with its decent and normal occupants, stood empty except for two people. The once beautiful trimmed garden out front, was overgrown and the tall Japanese flowering tree stood bare, withered down to its marred bark and bare limbs. Lynn stood near the front gate overlooking the small gathering outside in the neighborhood, everyone wearing black and speaking in hushed tones.

"…the poor girl hasn't anyone in the whole world," a whisper carried from the small gathering and Lynn shuddered. That same thought resonated deep inside her mind often. "At least she has Hogwarts to go to in the fall. It should help raise her spirits. It's always an exciting time the first time around."

"Lynn, dear girl, come here." Betts Diggory approached Lynn with her hands folded in her lap. "Your Godmother Arro should be here soon, but until then, I want you to stay with me. Does that sound alright?" She gave a weak smile, and placed her hand gently on Lynn's shoulder.

Lynn nodded and was guided into the small home. Lynn passed her parents room, diverting her eyes from the photographs on the wall that pictured the once happy and full family. She went to her room, pulled a few items from her drawers, and glanced down the hall. Mrs. Diggory and Mr. Diggory were looking at the sitting room shaking their heads furiously at one another.

"…Betts, love, please. Understand. The girl is better off living with Arro Podge, not here. Not after-" but he was quickly cut off as Lynn reentered the front room. "Lynn, come. Cedric would love to see you. He has so much to tell you about Hogwarts." The subject had been dropped, and whatever argument seemed to be started ended there.

* * *

Arro Podge was a kind woman, although she hadn't much time for children, even her own goddaughter. She had large blue eyes, red hair that was turning lighter from all her time in the sun. Arro Podge was a scout for the Thundelarra Thunders in Australia. She had a strict manner, but was quite playful when Lynn showed a slight interest in her Godmothers work.

"Lynn, it's your fifth year, and yet you still have no interest in playing Quidditch? That Diggory boy plays all the time, yet you haven't even given it a thought!"Arro desperately wanted Lynn to play, follow in her footsteps, but she never really pushed the subject too far past Lynn's shake of the head.

"If I did something just because Cedric did, it would be a great travesty to being my own woman," Lynn joked as she scratched of a few items off her school list. "I need to get…dress robes?" Arro lifted her head from her Daily Prophet and laughed.

"Sounds like Hogwart's has something in store for you lot." She stood and walked the door that always remained locked. Lynn stood quickly and stood in her spot without moving her eyes from Arro. "I'm only going to grab something your mother would have wanted you to have, especially for an occasion calling for dress robes."Arrow disappeared for a few moments, in which Lynn stood still awaiting the reemergence of Arrow. Arro rounded the corner of the door frame holding a leather box. Turning slowly she beant towards the lock and turned the key and locked the door once more.

"What is it?"Lynn recognized the box though. It had belonged to her mother indeed, and in fact, she knew what lay inside it. Arro smiled and opened the box.

"These were your Mums." Arro pulled a ivory colored cloak from the box that had thin gold lines throughout the fabric. It was a beautiful winter dress robe. "This one is beautiful as well."Arro pulled a deep scarlet robe from the bottom of the box. "This was the robe your mother was wearing the night she found out…"But Arro's voice carried into a near whisper as Lynn placed her hand over the ivory fabric. "That is… was… your mothers wedding robes."

"I think these are perfect. I think this is the one though."Lynn grabbed the ivory cloak into her arms and laid it flat to her body. Unlike her mother, she was fairly smaller in stature. Her feet were completely covered by the bundling hems of the cloak on the floor.

"We may need to do a slight alteration."Arro smirked as she took the robes. "We will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We shall go to Madam Malkin's." Arro smiled and folded the robes and placed them in with the scarlet robes. "These are now yours. Always have been, but officially, they are in your hands." Lynn took the box, carefully holding the box to her chest as she walked to the back of the house where her bedroom still was.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling with many people. Arro had insisted that Lynn get her items together for school as early as possible since they would be busy traveling along with the Quidditch World Cup since Arro was on the Ministry Committee for setting up the event. Arro was excited to see the final match, and Lynn was excited as well since it meant spending a few weeks away from home.

"Lynn! Lynn!" A kind voice carried over the hustle and bustle of the crowd and Lynn turned to see one of her few good friends. "I didn't expect to see you here this early in the summer." Cedric was a kind boy, with light brown hair and gray eyes. Taller than her by a whole foot, Lynn wasn't surprised her found her so easily.

"Yes, Arro and I are getting things settled before the Quidditch Cup!"Lynn was excited to see her friend of so many years. "Are you going this time around?" Cedric smiled and shook his head. "I haven't seen you since school ended. How have you been?"Lynn asked as they moved to the side of the street.

"I've been good. I meant to come over and visit you and Arro, but Dad's been a bit preoccupied. Not sure what he's up to really, but he's quite excited for my last year of Hogwart's and I guess, he sees this as our last summer," Cedric chuckled and moved his hand to the back of his neck.

"I can see him acting like that. Listen, I understand you being busy with your dad, but at least promise me you will come and find me when you get to the grounds at the World Cup. It'll be nice to see another person I know other than Arro. I'll be camping at the moor for weeks before things get going. A lot of measures the Ministry have to take in order to get the whole place together." Lynn smiled and gave Cedric a hug as they parted ways after Cedric heartedly agreed to find her when he arrived.

Lynn found Arro talking to a tall man in dark robes. He nodded his head and walked away promptly before Lynn could arrive to hear them. Arrow turned, a scowl dissolving on her face as she saw Lynn. Arro raised her eyesbrows and huffed, "Bloody men…thinks I know nothing about Quidditch because I've got female parts." Lynn smiled and followed her Godmother as they walked into Madam Malkin's.

* * *

A cold sweat, thrashing of sheets, a thick ash the color of quill ink drowned Lynn as she tossed and turned in her bed. The same nightmare she had had for nearly five years haunted her again this night. Lynn tried her hardest to force her eyes open, her mind awake, and able to take a breath, but her body wouldn't give in. Instead of her mind being controlled by her own will, it took to showing the same images that gave Lynn a fright.

_Muffled cries was all she could hear and a sliver of light in front of her casted colors that astounded and frightened her. Red, Purple, Blue, Yellow, and green. Green flash and another green flash and she could feel the vibration of each under her feet as each light of vibrant green found her eyes in the small darkness that enveloped her. She felt small, and unable to understand what was going on and helpless. Then there was always that voice._

_ "He will be pleased to know that they will never…" _

_ But always the same ending._

Lynn's eyes stared at the ceiling as her mind reeled in her surroundings. Her legs were tangled in her linen sheets as she felt her chest_ bump bump bump_ from her quickened heartbeat. Her breaths were short and quick, and she felt the tingle in her arms and legs from thrashing about only moments before. She waited a few moments, and finally sat up in bed. This dream seemed more vivid each time it occurred. Maybe because she studied and pondered it more afterwards, or maybe because it seemed to be more real to her than ever before, Lynn could not shake the feeling in her stomach that told her that something horrible was to come.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for giving this chapter a read. I know it seems like a very vague approach to a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, but I've written MANY in the past (been writing for nearly 8 years), but this is my first fiction in over 3 years that I've decided to publish. It will closely follow the Harry Potter World and Timeline and it will surprisingly include some characters that were never really studied. Please, leave a review for my own sanity and let me know you are interested. This is a storyline I've been pondering for the last 2 years and it will be definitely worth your while. Haha. Thank you- Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Other Side**

**Chapter 2**

The sky was a crystal clear blue and the few clouds that floated by were gone before on could matrix images of bunnies running or a phoenix rising. Lynn stretched out on her bed in the formal tent in the Ministry quarters of the moor. Outside she could hear voices carrying on directions of where to set up tented quarters for the Quidditch players, where food stands could be, merchandise, and the occasional Obliviators station for those Muggles who may happen to see or truly notice something magical in the area.

Lynn tossed a small mock quaffle up and down as she listened to Arro nearing the tent. Her voice carried through the air like a knife as she took the lead amongst most of her colleagues to get things done. "…and another thing Martin, we need to get sector 9 repelled. I think I saw a group of Muggle campers staring far too long to be any good." Arro entered the tent, her hair pulled back into a strawberry colored bun. She smiled at Lynn and grabbed the small quaffle mid air. "And you should be outside enjoying the summer day. It's beautiful outside. Although, I'd suggest staying away from the West end of the camp- it seems a stink is rising from that foul charm Olmos used on the moor floor."

Lynn sat up and sighed. She had been in the camp for over a week and still the same events took place day to day. Early rise in the morning since sleep was no good to anyone, breakfast with Arro and her colleagues, a stroll around the camps as they set up, a quick jog in the afternoon around the already standing Quidditch stadium (which was slowly, but surely, becoming large enough to hold several cathedrals), and Lynn's most favorite thing- following the Obliviators that worked on the camp groundkeeper, Mr. Roberts, the Muggle who needed to at least 10 memory charms a day as he seemed to always notice something amuck.

"No worries dear, the people will start arriving tomorrow. Two weeks and the big match will begin."Arro tossed the small quaffle into the corner of the tent and turned to Lynn. "I also got word that Luis is coming in tomorrow. Cheap bastard, got himself a few tickets last minute."Arro laughed and sat down next to Lynn. Lynn knew that Arro and Luis were slowly becoming more than friends, but instead of delving into that deep matter, Lynn put her head on Arro's shoulder and signed off to let Arro daydream about her secret crush, although not very secret to anyone with two eyes and ears.

* * *

Lynn stood near a group of Ireland fans. The practiced charms to make leprechaun mascot plushies dance and sing around their campsite. Lynn walked several feet further to find herself overlooking the large fields already filling in with people. Tents were up by nightfall and Lynn could feel the excitement in the air. A month of Quidditch should suppress Arro's constant questioning if Lynn is ever going to get into playing. Lynn was far from getting on a broom and enjoying herself. She preferred the ground, and took up running as her personal sport.

The night air settled and the fires of several camps kept enough light in the large fields to people watch. Arro and Luis were in deep discussion when Lynn decided to walk along the lamp lit trail in the wooded area. She followed the edge of the path keeping her mind on what to do while Arro and Luis surely had their private time together. Without realizing it, Lynn tripped over a fallen lamp post and landed in a rather large fern. Before she could bring herself to her feet, a pair of feet were in her eyesight. Lynn looked up to see a man with dark circles under his eyes and messy hair that she thought looked like a mix of blonde and brown.

"Woods are no place for a girl to be walking alone," he grumbled as he offered his hand. As Lynn stood with the odd man's help, he glanced at her, his eyes widening and then glancing back away from her face. Lynn focused her eyes on the man, trying to figure out if she knew him or not. "Keep off the trail." And before Lynn could say a word he was off in the direction of the campsites.

* * *

Lynn found herself back at the tent and before she walked in she heard a grumble and a cough. She turned to find the man that had helped her get off to ground was standing in front of her, his eyes on the floor. In the firelight Lynn could see him more clearly. He had brown hair, a rather mousy color, large eyes, ears, and nose. His mouth moved as if he were trying to get words out, but he kept closing his mouth before he could utter a word.

"Who are you?"Lynn wanted to say thank you for his help, but she was fairly certain he didn't want to exchange pleasantries.

"Are you Lara McKinnon?" His words echoed in the quiet of the night and as the fire cracked, she watched his mouth remain open as if his words were still being carried from him. Before Lynn could answer, the mouth of the tent opened and Arro stepped out.

"What's going on here?"She had her wand in hand and she looked from Lynn to the mysterious man. "Who are you? What did you ask her?" Her words came out like daggers. She was on edge, and Lynn looked confused from Lynn to the man who had asked her the oddest question.

"Never…bother…night."His words were similar to his grumbles in the forest, and he had turned the corner of the tent adjacent to theirs in a matter of seconds. Lynn looked at the empty spot where the man stood. Lara McKinnon? Who was that…

"Get inside Lynn. It's too dark for you to be wandering around alone." Arro bid farewell to Luis who kissed her cheek shyly before leaving. Arro closed the tent and settled in her armchair with a stack of papers in front of her. She didn't look the least bit interested in them though, as she kept her eyes on Lynn's actions.

"Arro?" Lynn caught Arro's gaze and wondered what had her Godmother in a fluster. Had things gone awry with Luis? "Arro, are you alright?" Arro looked up from her papers and sighed.

"What did he ask you? That man, what did he call you?" Arro's face was serious, her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed in a quizzical manner.

"He asked if I was Lara McKinnon. Do you know who that is?" Lynn was sure the surname McKinnon was familiar, as if she had heard it a few times in her life, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No idea. Listen Lynn, tomorrow is the first day of celebrations for all attendants of the ceremony. Go get some rest. I'm sure you'll be excited to see your friends." Arro stood quickly and ushered Lynn to her room off the side of the main room of the tent and closed the flap of fabric.

As Lynn fell asleep asking herself where the name McKinnon was from, Lynn remembered the man's eyes. They nearly mirrored hers. Was it odd to see herself in a strange man's face? Why was she allowing herself to daydream about an old man that seemed out of place in this Quidditch World Cup grounds? Shaking her thoughts away, Lynn allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day full of familiar faces, hopefully.

* * *

Time had passed rather quickly with the opening ceremony, the nightly celebrations and the team spirit of Ireland and Bulgaria fans made laughter infectious between Lynn and her only real female friend, Demy Nettie. She was a flirtatious girl who seemed to mix well with just about any person, and often, to Lynn's disapproval, would disappear with a "…rather fancy bloke!" Demy had a kind heart and a quick wit that Lynn appreciated, especially when things would get awkward in school. Lynn wasn't like most girls her age. She never had been like her childhood friends in her first years in Hogwart's due to the tragic loss of her parents.

"Lynn, tell Mar- sorry, love, what's your name?"She asked as she laughed at her forgetfulness. He murmured to her, and she looked back to Lynn. "Tell Gary here about that time last year we were in Hogsmeade and Cormac tried that stupid charm on me." Lynn smirked.

"A boy in our year- Cormac- thought Demy here was absolutely gorgeous and that the best way to tell her was by casting an ice spell on the ground. She and I, arm in arm, walked on this iced ground and slipped and fell on our bums," Lynn and Demy laughed as they remembered the shock of falling flat on their arses in front of several people. "Instead of him heroically coming in to catch her before she hit the ground, he was too busy fixing his hair in the window of a shop. When he turned to see us, Demy was already off to floor and storming towards him. Let's just say, she iced the entire ground and hill and pushed him down. He slid all the way through the town before he ended up halfway into The Hogs Head with a sore bum and bruised ego." Lynn loved Demy for being such a strong girl. She loved the attention, but she never once failed at making sure she wasn't disrespected.

"I don't blame 'em. Your friend here is quite the beauty." Gary nuzzled his head in the crook of Demy's neck and smiled. Lynn let her eyes glaze over as she looked into the fire. She suddenly felt a hand on her back.

"Hey, how goes it?" Cedric had a knack for sneaking up on Lynn. Lynn, startled, jerked at the sudden appearance he made. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Lynn laughed and took the butterbeer he offered her.

"Just gave me a startle, that's all. How is camp?" Lynn opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Honestly, it's pretty nice. We came with the Weasley family this morning. How is your camp? Sick of it yet?" Lynn told Cedric about the near month spent in the moor and how she loved it at first, but as things got busy and full of people, the place became less fun. The stadium was no longer open to her to run around in, so she took to the woods more often. She wanted to tell Cedric about the odd man she met on the lit path those weeks before, but decided against it since she knew nothing more than she saw him and never again.

"Can I ask you something?" Lynn looked up from her trainers that were covered in mud and grass and smiled at Cedric.

"What can the great Cedric Diggory want to know?" she jested as he settled his glance on the fire, and then back at her.

"Do you know Cho Chang? Like, not know her, I mean, you are a different house and all, but you are the same year…"Cedric shook his head and laughed. "I saw her a few days ago and she seemed…excited to say hi."He laughed and took to drawing a circle in the dirt with his finger.

"Yes, I do know Cho Chang. We've had a few classes together over the years. She's a nice girl, doesn't really have the most kind of friends though."Lynn chuckled to herself remembering Marietta Edgecombe's face when she caught sight of Demy and her long time crush Andrew Glenn holding hands outside the castle on a spring afternoon. "Cedric," Lynn started slowly. "You can't be surprised that girls go a bit…excitedly to say hello to you."Cedric huffed.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"He smirked, knowing well enough that Lynn would be dead honest with him.

"Seriously? Cedric you're a gentlemen, Captain of the Quidditch Team, oh and you've got a nice face to look at." Lynn pushed his head forward playfully. "You're such a tosser…" Cedric laughed and glanced at Demy and her new boy of the day, Gary, and laughed.

"Just as long as I don't look like those two when the time comes, I'll be happy."

Lynn appreciated the relationships she had with the few people in her life. The Diggory family was like an extension of her heart. They were great to her over the last few years since her parents death. Cedric was like the brother Lynn never had, and she was like the sister he never had. They settled that when they shared their first kiss together as children and decided that it was gross and that hide-n-seek was a better way to spend time together.

"I promise Cedric, if you look like that…I'll slap some sense into your big head."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this chapter a bit more. Not much excitement, but since you all know the books, you know it won't be long before all goes awry. Anyway, if you haven't yet caught on to the character, McKinnon is quite important to this story. For a somewhat small description: this is a powerful wizarding family that is off'd around the same time Voldemort was defeated the first time around (1981). Anyway, make your speculations, but hopefully this isn't too predictable. I want to think myself cleverer than that. Ha-ha. Best- Victoria


End file.
